


the black cat

by getcool (avatarstates)



Series: Haikyuu!! Liberoweek 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Gen, Magic, Modern Era, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarstates/pseuds/getcool
Summary: "I haven't got all night to serve you.""How did you go from a cat t-to you?"where newcomer Shibayama Yuuki stumbles upon an obscure coffee shop in town.





	the black cat

Yuuki sighed in despair as he waited in line at the grocery store, wishing time would move faster. The customer in front of the line had an unreasonable amount of toilet paper and canned food in their cart, which they took ages to load onto the conveyor belt. Releasing an impatient sigh, he glared at the said person, wondering why anyone would need so much tissue paper product and processed food on a weekday.

The past few days have been exhausting for Yuuki as he had just moved into town. He wanted a new perspective, a fresh start, as the last place he lived has been causing his mind to go stagnant. He hadn't been able to crank any new ideas for awhile so he thought it'd be good for him to find another place to stay. He hadn't accounted for how tiring it'd be adjusting to his new surroundings.

Once he paid for his groceries, Yuuki made his way back home. He hasn't been out much since he got here because he spent most of his time unpacking, procrastinating then unpacking. He uses the same way he came from, down the street that leads to his apartment. As he runs through his mental checklist, a flash of movement out the corner of his eye that catches his attention. His eyes dart to the side but he could've sworn he saw a cat watching him.

With a frown, he finds himself staring down an alleyway he didn't notice before. It's cleaner than the ones he's seen before although what catches his eye is a sign that sticks out from the building. The strangest thing is the more he tries to make out what he says, the words seem to twist. He blinks once, twice, then comes to the conclusion that he's too tired to read. So he makes his way back to his apartment without a second thought.

  
The next time he passes that strange alleyway is at midnight.

A whole week has passed since he moved in and he's (mostly) made himself home at the apartment. However, he's short on creative juice and his apartment is too stifling for some reason. He brings his laptop, wallet and keys with him before he leaves his home.

Tonight, the night sky is cloudless and freckled with stars. A crescent moon stares lazily from the darkness at the town below. The streets are somewhat deserted at this hour; only a few shops are open at this hour.

With his mind set on visiting that coffeeshop he found nearby his place, Yuuki almost doesn't notice the strange alleyway until he hears a cat meow loudly. Startled by the sound, his head turns to his right to find a handsome feline sitting at the mouth of the alleywau. Its sleek black fur appears smooth and well-groomed under the illumination of a nearby streetlamp.

"Hello there," Yuuki says in a friendly tone.

The cat stares at him, tail swishing from around its paws. Its unusually bright amber eyes regard Yuuki; there's an uncanny human-like quality in its gaze though he can't pinpoint what makes it feel that way. Standing, the cat holds its tail high and slinks into the alleyway. Yuuki gets the funniest feeling that it expects to be followed. He takes a step forward and hesitates.

Why on earth would he follow a cat? He could get lost, or worse, robbed. Just as he considers turning around, the cat stops to let out a loud expectant meow. Its head is turned in his direction, amber eyes looking almost impatient.

"Okay, okay." Yuuki sighs and follows it. Just as he takes his eyes off the cat, a brightly colored neon sign catches his attention. It's as though it suddenly blazed to life in front of him. With a tiny jolt of realization, he recognizes the strange sign. He was unable to read it before but now the words formed by the colored luminescent coils are clear to him.

The Black Cat Cafe.

A loud meow causes Yuuki to look at his feet. The black cat from earlier butts its head against his legs, almost like it was attempting to direct him into the establishment. "You wanted me to visit your cafe?" Yuuki asks jokingly. "Okay, I'll humor you." The black cat blinks slowly at him with a swish of its tail.

A pleasant tinkling of a bell greets Yuuki when he pushes the door and enters. The cafe is built into a basement so he climbs down the set of stairs, while eyeing the interior and layout. The cafe is small though its maximized its space with the furniture. There's enough tables and booths to fit about fifteen people. Soft jazz music plays softly in the background. The floorboards are wood and there's a faint smell of herbs that the strong scent of coffee doesn't mask. A wooden shelg is built into the wall to the left, displaying jars that contain, not only coffee beans, a variety of different liquids. Sconces burn with flickering light.

Yuuki thinks it's a strange concept because it's like he's walked into a different era but doesn't think too much of it. What confuses him more is the lack of anyone other than him. "Hello?" His voice rings out as he tentatively taking a seat by the counter. "Is anyone here?"

A loud meow answers him and he glances over his shoulder to see a different cat hurrying towards him. Its dark amber eyes seem to glitter in the light. A tug pulls on Yuuki's lips. Then the weirdest thing happens. Between one blink and the next, the cat is gone and is replaced by a boy with light brown hair.

Yuuki almost falls out of his chair in fright. His heart is seizes up, his eyes threaten to pop out of their sockets and he's certain his jaw can never close again. Yet the boy doesn't appear fazed by Yuuki's reaction. Instead, he says, "One moment, please," and goes to the back room. Then he emerges from it and takes his position across Yuuki behind the counter. "May I take your order, sir?"

Yuuki can only stare at him. "Y-You —" He begins, flitting from the boy's strange catlike eyes to his nametag on his apron. It reads Yaku.

Yaku clicks the pen in his hand. "I haven't got all night to serve you." Though his voice is cool there's a thin layer of impatience in his words.

Yuuki blinks on confusion. "I —" He points at Yaku. "How did you go from a cat t-to you?"

Yaku narrows his eyes. "Simple transformation magic," he replies. When Yuuki doesn't say anything, Yaku sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look, fellow. Don't act so surprised. You wouldn't be here if you're not a witch."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right." Now, the annoyance in Yaku's tone is evident. "Unless you're some kind of faerie or imp, you wouldn't be here."

"I'm not sure I understand —" Yuuki breaks off when Yaku yanks him by the wrist to expose the underside of his pale underarm. "Just what are you —"

Kenma presses his thumb in the middle of it then lifts his finger away. Something shines weakly under Yuuki's skin, like a coin in murky water. Yaku's eyebrows furrow together. "A half-breed," Yuuki's certain he murmurs.

"What did you just call me?"

Yaku lets his go and fixes his unnerving cat-eyed gaze on Yuuki. It's hard to discern Yaku's mood however Yuuki takes a wild guess that he's got Yaku's interest. Yuuki's skin prickles with discomfort under the intense gaze when Yaku chuckles. "Welcome, brother."

Suddenly, the sconces blaze as bright as day. Yuuki's forced to shut his eyes to prevent himself from going blind. When he opens them again, he finds himself sitting in the middle of the room. All the tables were pushed to the sides, giving space in the center for a group of hooded figures who've materialized out of nowhere.

Yuuki is strapped to a chair with his hands bound behind him and his ankles to the legs. Fear and adrenaline pounds at him when the people step towards him. His heart is beating wildly in his chest but his blood has gone cold. Struggling against the bonds, his eyes flit around in desperation for an escape route but with the approach of the sinister people, he hasn't got a chance. A scream rises and tears out of his throat when a very human voice cuts through it, "Jesus, haven't you gotten yourself a pair of lungs tonight!"

Yuuki falls silent; it's not that he's intentionally stopped screamed but some invisible force has immobilized his vocal cords, rendering him mute.

The one directly in front of him pushes his hood back to reveal a mess of black hair and a black cat mask. Dark eyes glitter with curiosity behind the mask as the person studies Yuuki. "A half-breed?" The voice is unmistakably a man's; he's asking the shorter person—Yuuki realizes it's Yaku, who's bare-faced—beside him.

"Affirmative," Yaku responds. "I've been observing him for a week now but he hasn't showed any signs of magical power."

"A late bloomer?" asks the tall one behind with a shock of white hair, sporting a white car mask with a black spot over the eye.

"Too old," responds the one behind Yuuki. "He should be sixteen if his powers are late to manifest."

"Whatever the case," interrupts the black-masked person, "he's still one of us." There's a soft note in his voice that would've put Yuuki at ease if he understood what they were talking about.

"I'm not joining your — your little cult!" Yuuki exclaims. A collective gasp ripples through the crowd, followed by hushed whispers. Black Mask doesn't react though his lips quirk into a smile.

"A cult?" he asks, genuinely curious. "Is that what it appears to be?"

Yuuki's taken aback by Black Masks's question. He even has the capacity to feel insecure and reluctant to answer. "Why else are you all dressed in the same cat mask and hoods?'

The tension in the room eases and chuckles are heard from each member. Black Mask shakes his head in amusement, grinning. "I like this one," he tells the rest of the group. He takes off his mask to reveal a handsome and youthful face behind it. The members follow suit, and from what Yuuki can tell they are all witches of different ages. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou and I run this cafe."

"Shibayama Yuuki, writer," Yuuki says, glancing around nervously.

Yaku steps forward. There's a marble in his hand, which shines pearlescently in the light. Something flickers in it but just before Yuuki can make out anything, Yaku passes it to Kuroo. "I've went through his memories —"

"Excuse me?"

"—but there was nothing of importance there," Yaku carries on breezily as though Yuuki hadn't uttered a word.

"You went through my head?"

"He has made no contact with other covens, which should put us at ease but —"

"Hey!" Yuuki snaps, causing Yaku to look at him. "Isn't that violating my personal rights or something?" he demands, bristling. In that moment, he forgets he's the one tied down in this room. "What are you people?"

Kuroo holds the marble in between his index and thumb, peering at it. It takes Yuuki a moment to see the flickering images behind it thought all of them move too fast before he can register which time they're from. Apprehension and anger twist at his gut but he grits his teeth and shoots white-hot daggerlike glares at Kuroo.

"My apologies, Shibayama," Kuroo says after he's finished viewing the memories. "It was merely a precautionary measure to ensure that you aren't working for Hunters."

Yuuki's emotion shifts from anger to bewilderment. "What?"

"You see, I am not just the owner of this establishment." Kuroo waves his arms expansively. "I am also the leader of the Black Cat coven. My duty is to protect the witches under my care. That includes resorting to … underhand methods of keeping my brothers and sisters safe. Now, you, my good half-breed sir, are a wild card." He takes a step forward and leans so close to Yuuki that only a few inches of air separate them. Up close, his dark eyes don't seem human at all; his irises has a watery quality to it, with particles that shimmer beneath it.

"You belong," Kuroo continues, voice dropping to a whisper, "to neither the witches nor humans. What's to say you hate our side—that's the witches—and are swayed by the Hunters with their promises of whatever they offer you. I'd take my chances at playing dirty rather than using pleasantries." Kuroo narrows his eyes then a wicked grin curves at his lips. "But since you have had no involvement with our mortal enemies, you're alright." With a snap of his fingers, Yuuki's restraints dissolve.

Yuuki rubs at his wrists, amazed to find no angry rope marks on his skin. "What —"

"Care to join my coven?"

Yuuki stares up at the man before him, who's smiling at him with the warmest expression ever. "Pardon?" he asks.

"Well, since you haven't awakened your powers and you stink of mortals, joining me and my fellow witches would ensure that you reach your maximum potential. Everyday life would be so convenient for you, with magic an all."

"I —"

"But, if you don't join us —" Kuroo shrugs. "Then I'm afraid you're at risk of … Well, to put it delicately, there are many uses for half-breeds in the black market. You may have been safe prior to moving here but I'll let you know that the neighborhood here is unfriendly." Yuuki gawks at him when he leans close once more. "So what will it be, Shibayama? Join me and unlock everything you could ever dream of, or live in fear of what would come to murder you in the worst ways possible? Choose wisely and come to us when you've made your decision."

Bright lights flood Yuuki's vision.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated so feel free to leave some! i'll do my best to reply to everyone :)  
> thank you so much for reading and i hope you'll have a lovely day!
> 
> [[ twitter ]](https://twitter.com/azunshi)   
>  [[ tumblr ]](https://avatarclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
